Tsubasa no Senshi Episode 01
is the first episode of ''Tsubasa no Senshi''. This episode focuses on Aozono Sora transforming into the legendary warrior, Tsubasa. Synopsis When an evil falls upon the kingdom of Nanairo, Amou is sent to Maedatekawa to find the legendary warrior of the heavens before darkness consumes the world. Whilst there, Amou (under the name of Hikasa Aoi) meets the cold Aozono Sora. Suddenly, the two are attacked by Kotoba, one of Matsubi's minions! How will the two counter this attack!? Summary Also See: Tsubasa no Senshi Episode 01 / Transcript The episode begins with Nozomi, the ruler of Nanairo, watching over her kingdom happily as a fairy flies next to her. Nozomi then addresses the fairy as warrior Amou and tells Amou that if darkness ever threatens Nanairo and "The City of Joy", she (Amou) must find the warrior of the heavens and bring the light of hope back to the light. Amou then agrees with Nozomi's demand and smiles as she looks over the kingdom noticing something in the distace. One of the castle guards then informs Nozomi that there is an evil heading towards the kingdom. Nozomi summons her sword and tells Amou to go to "The City of Joy" to find the legendary warrior. Amou then nods her head and heads off to find the warrior as Nozomi prepares to fight the evil approaching. The opening then starts to play as Amou arrives at Maedatekawa in her human form. The opening then ends and Aozono Sora is seen writing notes down in class whilst introducing herself. The bell then rings and Sora then packs her books away. Whilst putting her Maths book in her bag, she notices Amou's human form walking through the gardens of the school and quickly puts her notebook in her bag to investigate only to be surprised by her best and only friend Ichigo. Ichigo then asks if Sora will go to the shops with her after school and Sora smiles and agrees to go with Ichigo. She then glances at the window only to notice that the girl has gone. She and Ichigo walk out of the classroom and head for the next lesson as Hikasa Aoi (Amou) watches the two muttering that Sora is "the one" and transforms back into her fairy form and follows the two girls whilst trying to stay out of contact of any other humans. Afterwards, Sora and Ichigo then go to the mall and, after the two go shopping for an hour, Ichigo's mom picks Ichigo up and Sora starts to walk home. As she does, Amou flies into Sora chest after being chased by a mysterious woman who calls herself Kotoba. Kotoba then eventually catches up to Amou and starts to say how weak Amou is despite being a warrior of Nozomi, she then attacks the two with a dark beam. However, Sora dodges it which Kotoba gets annoyed with, causing her to summon a Yomida! Upon the sights of this, Sora runs scared but suddenly remembers a piece of advice her mom gave her as a child: "to never give up". Remembering this, Sora stopped and turned around, telling Kotoba and the Yomida that she will never give up hope. Suddenly, a bright white fading into blue aura surrounds Sora. The eyecatch then plays. After the eyecatch plays, Sora is seen with the aura and a mysterious pendant forms in front of her. Sora, not knowing what she was doing, then grabs the pendant and shouts "Legend of The Heavens, Arise!", and undergoes a transformation; transforming into the legendary warrior of the heavens, Tsubasa! Surprised by this transformation, Tsubasa asks herself what has happened to her, with Amou telling her that she has transformed into the legendary warrior of the heavens. Kotoba then growls and commands the Yomida to attack the newly transformed Tsubasa. Tsubasa then notices the Yomida and tries to punch it, only to realise that she has no experience in fighting and starts to run. Kotoba laughs, saying that Tsubasa is no legendary warrior and both she and the monster walk off to cause more havoc. Tsubasa then detransforms back into Sora and starts to cry, calling herself weak. Amou then frowns and the ending song then plays along with the preview for the next episode. Major Events * ''Tsubasa no Senshi'' makes it's official air * Aozono Sora makes her first appearance and transforms into Tsubasa for the first time however fails to defeat the Yomida due to her inexperience in fighting * Amou also makes her first appearance while meeting Sora and her human form being featured for the first time * Matsubi, Kotoba and the Yomida also make their first appearances * Nozomi makes her first appearance * The Wing Pendant is used for the first time * Aihara Ichigo also makes her first appearance * Aozono Sara, Yuuki Wataru and Hayami Rinne make cameo appearances Characters Protagonist * Aozono Sora / Tsubasa Naniro * Amou / Hikasa Aoi * Nozomi Antagonists * Matsubi * Kotoba * Yomida Supporting * Aihara Ichigo * Aozono Sara (cameo) * Yuuki Wataru (cameo) * Hayami Rinne (cameo) Trivia Gallery References Category:Tsubasa no Senshi Episodes Category:Tsubasa no Senshi